Without You
by Chezika
Summary: [FallenAngelAU] What am I doing here? It all seems strange, but it can't be. These places, these people… they're familiar… but I've never met them…
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Without You  
**Sum:** [FallenAngelAU] What am I doing here? It all seems strange, but it can't be. These places, these people… they're familiar… but I've never met them…  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen or its associated characters; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** [Elsanna]; Anna, Elsa, Olaf  
**Warnings/Triggers:** Physical Assault/Mugging  
**Notes:** THIS IS NOT INCEST! But it is still Elsanna. If you can't separate the two, I would suggest you not read this. To all others, feel free to read on. This has been floating around in my head for about a month now, and since I still can't seem to get Chapter Eight of 'Of the Sea' just right, I'm moving on to this until I can get the next chapter of my Pirate AU right. This is going to be a long one. I plan on drama filled goodness, so hopefully you'll stick around for the ride. Enjoy!

* * *

-x-

**Chapter One**

**the ground thaws**

-x-

"_You can't do this to me! I did nothing wrong!"_

"_You have disobeyed a direct order."_

"_An order I found deliberately immoral and wrong!"_

"_It was an order you were to obey without question!"_

-x-

The streets were cold. _Cold. I have never been cold before._ Her bare feet were sliding along the frosted sidewalk, her bare arms wrapped around her torso, attempting to keep what little body warmth she had remaining. _Wait… of course I've been cold before… but…_ Her legs shivered with the newest breeze of frosty air—the only part covered happening to be her thighs. Why she only had on a tank top and yoga shorts, she didn't know… but she wished that she could remember how she got here. _I don't remember anything… what's happened?_ Her platinum blonde hair was a mess. She could feel the dirt and grime setting in, as her loose unkempt hair brushed in front of her eyes. With no will to move her hair back, she continued walking.

_What am I going to do?_

The people around her continued their journeys onward. Dressed in expensive designer clothes, some in the cheaper knock-off versions from thrift stores, or just regular supercenter clothing store clothes—none seemed to have ventured out into the cold weather without the appropriate attire. And they all seemed to ignore her stumbling as she continued her slow trek forward in much the same direction. _Someone… tell me what happened?_ Her mind floundered helplessly trying to find the answers to her questions—but nothing came.

There was nothing she could remember.

_What… what am I going to __**do?**_ Her mind didn't have the time to come to any sort of conclusion on the matter, as her back was slammed against the brick of the building she'd just passed. Someone had grabbed her, she gathered. As she wasn't slammed against the building on the street, but in the alleyway—just far enough down that no one would be able to see unless they were actually looking for her. Dazed and still confused about how she'd gotten where she is, she did not react to the man pulling a knife out and holding it up against her throat.

"Don't move." He whispered out harshly, she felt the rush of his breath on her face and smelled the stink of his person crawl up her nose. "Don't make a sound." He growled out. Next, she felt the heat of his hand moving down her body. _What is he doing? _His hand moved down to her pants and she felt the roughness of his callused fingers just below the waistband. _Why would he do this?_ Still she did not move. "I expected a little more fight than this, girly." He chuckled out. The hand with the knife to her neck danced along her neck, and if she'd been paying attention to his glazed over eyes, she would have noticed the pleasure he found as he watched the blade slide along her alabaster skin. "Such a pretty girl… Maybe we should mar that beauty of yours huh?"

Her mind seemed to release her from its dazed state as she felt the blade move across the skin at the top of her tank top. With a shout, she moved her arms up and pushed against his chest. A pain erupted on the nerve endings in her left forearm; but she found that she could ignore the pain quite easily as the man overcame the surprise and anger slowly overcame his crazed expression. "You shouldn't a done tha' blondie." He growled out. At a loss for what to do now, she sank back against the wall and moved her arms to cover her face as she turned to present her side to him in an attempt to prevent any harm to her front.

But nothing came. Instead, she heard the man shout out in surprise. Moving from her cowering position, she looked slowly over her left shoulder to see that someone had thrown something. "Reload." The person called out, and there was a giggle before another projectile was hurled at the man, and white/gray snow hit the man in the head once more. "I suggest you leave, sir. I've got a three year old that knows how to make the perfect snowball." Came the same voice, decidedly female. "Also…" She chuckled as the boy handed her a dialed cell phone next. "He also knows how to call the police." The male growled in anger, but knew that he'd been beat and turned tail to run out the other end of the alleyway. Turning fully to look at her savior, she first noticed the ginger hair braided into pigtails and the dazzling smile as the newly arrived woman put the phone to her ear.

"Hey grandma. Nah, we're good. Olaf just misses you and decided to see how you were doing… alright." The young woman then turned to the little person at her side and looked down at him. "Okay Olaf, don't drop the phone alright?" The little winter-hat covered head bobbed in a nod and the woman handed him the phone.

"HI GAN'MA!" He yelled into the phone in excited. "NO WE JUST SAVED A GURL! SHE WAS GET'IN ATTACKED BY SOME STRANGER! AND I REMEMB'RED STRANGER DANGER! JUS' LIKE YOU TAUGHT ME!" He continued his conversation in much the same fashion as the young woman who'd thrown the snowballs approached her. She wasn't as heavily dressed as the child, merely in a light green blouse and blue slacks, with a thick pink jacket over her blouse. Her boots didn't look extraordinary, just regular black—and on her head was a pink winter beanie with yarn balls that dangle on string on either side of her face.

"So… are you… okay?" The woman asked. "Did… did he steal your clothes?" Standing there with her blue eyes opened wide in confusion, she couldn't find an answer for the woman. So, she merely looked down at the ground. "Okay… how about your name? Easy enough, right?" She nodded in answer. "I'm Anna, that's my son, Olaf."

"Elsa." She whispered out.

"Elsa. Pretty name." Anna commented with a smile. "How about… I treat you to a set of my old clothes and a nice warm bath? Maybe me and Olaf can fix you a nice warm meal as well…"

"I… I can't ask that of you…"

"Nonsense." Anna brushed off her attempts to leave as she continued. "I can't, in good conscience, leave you out here in such a state." She continued. "So, I'll give you clothes, free bath, free food… maybe you can crash on the couch for the night… and you can pay be back some other time?" Another shiver wracked her cold frame, and Elsa realized that any excuses she might give would just be negated, so she nodded shallowly and let Anna lead her from the alley as Olaf prattled on over the phone with 'gan'ma' about his day at pre-school and spending the day with his mother.

They walked around the corner and into a tall building. There was an old-style elevator that took a moment for them all to get in before Anna lowered the gate that would allow the lift to move. And in moments they were up a few floors and opening the lift door to reveal a pad-lock sliding door. "It doesn't look like much from out here… but it's home." Anna spoke softly as she unlocked the padlock and pulled the heavy door open to reveal a mostly open flat. There were a few sectioned off portions of the large space for bedrooms and the bathroom—a shelf of movies and books that seemed to separate the hallway that led to the sectioned off space from the living area where the television and other such things were located. "So… if you come this way, I'll start the shower for you. I have plenty of shampoo and soap so feel free to use as much as you need until you feel comfortably clean." She paused then. "Not to say that you're dirty… but…"

"I… I do not feel clean at the moment." Elsa was quick to add before the redhead could talk herself into a bigger hole. "It's okay." She smiled.

"Hmm…" Anna smiled as well, her eyes seeming to glaze over as her mind wandered for a moment. Elsa stood there awkwardly as she continued to hear the child's voice while Anna seemed to stare at her… but not at her.

"Uh… Mama? Yer doing that creepy smile thing." The redhead jumped when her son's voice cut through her daze and she turned to the child. Elsa turned her eyes as well as smile at how small and adorable he looked. He had Anna's hair, with her nose—but someone else's more distinguished chin and dark hazel eyes and larger ears. _The boy's father? Oh no… what if he doesn't want me here…_

"Olaf, honey. Go… go in the living room while I help our guest." A red tinge slowly crept along the young woman's face and up to her ears as she ushered her son away from them and onto something else that would distracted his attention. "Okay!" She stepped back up to Elsa. "Right. Shower. This way." She moved to gesture the Elsa follow her and they turned to go in the opposite direction of the child towards one of the three rooms of the loft space.

The door opened to reveal an older style tub with a shower head that was attached to the tub, but since the tub wasn't built into the wall, the shower head was just a piece of metal tubing that stretched up with the shower head pointing inside the tub. Anna was quick to walk over and turn on the lower faucet, checking the water. "I'll put the shower on, but once you're washed up, if you want to just relax in the hot water, all you have to do is push down on this thing, and close the drain like this." She demonstrated by pushing down on the metal plug that was currently just high enough to let water drain, but not much more than that, before pulling it back up. "Okay?" Elsa nodded silently. "Okay, soap… shampoo… conditioner… ah!" She turned sharply and moved past where Elsa had moved just inside of the bathroom and came back into view with a piece of cloth. "Wash rag." She said with a smile, before lay it over the side of the tub. "I'll leave a towel… right…" Looking around, she did a twirl. "Olaf!" There was a shouted 'yes?' in response. "Where are all of the towels?" She yelled back.

"In the washer!" He yelled back and Anna groaned.

"Well… I'll drop in some clothes and a towel if I can find a clean one…" She paused for a moment before feeling the need to explain why there were no clean towels. "Olaf… tried to make a bubble bath for me last night… and flooded the bathroom and part of the hallway… we used all of the towels to dry everything up." Elsa smiled at this, a slight giggle threatening to burst forth but she managed to subdue it. "Very thoughtful of him, but still a mess." Looking at the shower, hearing the water pattering against the shower curtain, she clasped her hands together. "O-Kay, I'll leave you to it. And… I'll… make sure to bring the clothes." She left then and closed the door behind her, leaving Elsa in the bathroom by herself at that point.

Now alone within the confines of the restroom, the blonde finds herself still unsure of the events of the evening. But she did feel the need to wash, and slowly removed her shirt and yoga shorts and found herself staring at nothing as her fingers moved through her hair to help in detangling her hair as her other hand parted the shower curtain and her right leg made the first step into the bathtub. Pulling her left leg up, she managed to step fully beneath the spray and pulled the curtain closed behind her so that none of the water would spray out onto the floor of the bathroom. Looking around, she noticed the soap and hair products that the young woman—Anna—had mentioned. Taking a moment to just revel in the feeling of the warm water cascading down her body, it felt as if this was the first shower she'd ever taken; but that couldn't be true. She'd taken dozens—_and yet I feel as if I've never taken one at all._ Shaking her head, she picked up the shampoo and began washing.

First lathering the shampoo into her hair and then against her scalp, then washing it out, moving on to the conditioner and the body wash to clean her body. Spending the last few moments, of what she felt was a long enough shower time, with her head beneath the water, she felt the water move down her face into her hair, filling it with water letting it hit the middle of her back; the water moved over her breasts, down her midriff and down her legs in streams before pooling in the tub and slowly draining out through the still open drain. With a sigh, she moved her head forward and reached back to turn the faucet off, effectively stopping the water from pouring out of the showerhead; moving her hands up, she squeezed the water from her hair before holding her hair together in one hand and opening the shower curtain with the other.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh…." Looking up from where she had planned to put her leg down on the floor, she noticed that the door was opened, and there stood the redheaded owner of the shower she'd been using. Her eyes were staring unblinking at her person, and she realized that the woman hadn't expected her to come out of the shower—while Elsa had already expected the clothes and towel, that Anna happened to be holding, to already be in the room. "I'm…" Blinking slowly, Elsa wondered why the girl was staring, had she never seen another woman's body before? Meanwhile, Anna's face began to turn red, the red crawled down her neck and also up to her ears as her eyes seemed to be attracted to the other woman's curves, currently dripping with water. "…I'm… sorry?" The last syllable moved up into a squeak before the redhead dropped the clothes and towel onto the closed towel lid before moving out of the room and closing the door stiffly.

"That… was… weird?"

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tell me what you think. Tell me if you want me to continue this. If it's utterly boring, tell me that. I want feedback. Hell, if you hated it, I would love to hear that. I'm a glutton for punishment. There's a nice little review button, or you can PM me, whatever works.

If anything happened to trigger you in this chapter and it is not previous tagged, please tell me. I need to know so that I can put it in the 'warnings/triggers' up at the top. I don't like triggering people, so I want to prevent that as much as possible.

Thank you for reading!

_Chezi Out_


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Without You  
**Sum:** [FallenAngelAU] What am I doing here? It all seems strange, but it can't be. These places, these people… they're familiar… but I've never met them…  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen or its associated characters; I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Characters/Pairings:** [Elsanna]; Anna, Elsa, Olaf  
**Warnings/Triggers:** Amnesia, beware the toof-paste munster.  
**Links: **-links-  
**Notes:** So… this took a long while. I went into a slump where I just stopped writing altogether and now I'm trying to get out of that. So I continued on with Chapter Two and hopefully I can continue writing this, because I really want to.

* * *

-x-

Chapter Two

the rain falls

-x-

"_Be gone from my sight!"_

"_Do not do this to me, please."_

"_Please's will get you nothing, traitor."_

"_Please…"_

-x-

"That… was… weird?" Came the murmur from Elsa as she moved out of the bathtub to dress herself. Quickly drying, she wrapped her wet hair in the towel and pulled on the navy blue cotton cloth drawstring pants and large t-shirt that held the letters in bold black "ASU" on a field of grey. _I wonder what 'ASU' stands for…_ Was a thought that flittered across her mind as she approached the door to the bathroom, her hands using the towel to continue to dry her wet white-blonde hair. As soon as she exited the steamy room, she heard giggles and laughs coming from the area she'd first arrived in. _I wonder what they're doing…_

Taking quiet steps against the hardwood floor, she approached the living area—it was set up in two distinct areas, there was a television against the far wall between two windows with a comfortable looking leather armchair just to the right (opposite the shelf wall of books and movies), and then a three-person leather sofa that matched the armchair, separated the area with the television from the area where the child and his mother were now playing.

"I am the best! I am number one!" The little child cheered as he stood with one foot on Anna's back and the other on the floor for balance, in a victorious pose. "Bow down to King Olaf!" His words were mixed with giggles and laughs and deep breaths as he spoke; with a grin he turned his head and noticed their observer. "Elsa! Just in time!" He laughed out. "Since I bested the e-b-il snowman Marshmallow, I get to save the princess. And that's you!" He used the foot he had on Anna's back to step over her, a quiet 'oof!' sounded as he placed his weight on her, and he moved in front of Elsa and took her hand. "Now c'mon!"

Pulling on her now-dry hand, the little child led her back the way she'd come, but instead of heading into the restroom, he took a right turn to go down the hallway behind the elaborate shelf-wall of movies and books and other knick-knacks. The blonde watched the child amble forward, following him like a confused child. "I'm starting supper Olaf!" The redhead called from the living area as they moved into a room, the first door on the left down the hallway.

"This is my room!" The little boy presented, using his unoccupied hand to gesture to the entirety of his bedroom. In the far corner was his twin bed with Spongebob sheets and comforter, and a few pillows haphazardly thrown on top; his dresser and toy box were on the wall beside the door, and a small television sat atop his dresser with a small DVD player set to the side. _Wait… I've never seen those devices before… how do I know what they are?_ Tossing the thought to the back of her mind, she followed the boy around his room as he showed her the various toys and knick knacks about his room. "And this is the stuffed reindeer that Uncle Kristoff gave me… I call him Sven, cuz Uncle Kristoff has a reindeer named Sven where he works… with Santa." The blonde woman smiled down at the child. _Who's Santa? Should I know him? …seems important… perhaps I should ask Anna later._ Without realizing, it would seem that Elsa had missed a good portion of Olaf's conversation following his introduction of Sven and Uncle Kristoff, who looked like a young man maybe a little older than Anna, going by the picture of the man and his reindeer in the picture beside Olaf's bed. "So…" He turned and crossed his arms, which just looked like he was trying to touch his elbows with his hands, and looked up at Elsa. "I've saved the princess, and now we gets our happily ever after." He smiled then and the blonde amnesiac found her lips quirking up into a smile as well.

"And… what would our happily ever after entail, sweetheart?" She asked, crouching down to kneel at eye level. "Will my prince sweep me off my feet to his kingdom? Or perhaps he will bestow upon me True Love's kiss…" His face screwed up at the mention of a kiss and the blonde chuckled at his response and wrapped her arms around her legs as she continued to balance on the balls of her feet. _Why am I saying this? Is it… right… fairy tales… I'm sure I've heard them before…_ Pausing in thought, she turns her attention to the small child as he takes on a bashful stance, his arms behind his back and his head looking down. "What is it Olaf?" He looked up beneath his bangs and mutters something to quiet for her to hear. "I… I couldn't hear, you're going to have to speak louder."

"I guess I can give you a kiss…" He said, his face now red as he looked up at her. The blonde smiled again and nodded. With nervous energy, he moves in and lays a kiss on her open cheek and then steps back. "…your cheek is cold, Miss Elsa." He says with wonder and confusion. "Are you cold? Mama can gets you an extra jacket if you're too cold." The boy looked genuinely worried and so Elsa thought on it. _Am I cold? I was cold earlier… am I still cold?_

"I'm fine Olaf. No need to fret." Before much else could occur, however, his red-haired mother pushed open his mostly closed door and stepped inside.

"What are we doing in here?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips as she looked at Olaf and her crouched guest for the evening. "Havin' a little pow wow?"

"Pow… wow?" Elsa responded with a confused expression and Anna opened her mouth to speak, but it would seem Olaf had other ideas.

"Me and Elsa were having our happily ever after, I gived her True Love's kiss. And I think she's cold, Mama! And she's just not telling me, a cause she doesn't want me to worry." He stated very matter-of-factly. The blonde looked between the little boy and the woman with her mouth slightly open, ready to butt in should something be sad against her at all.

"I'm… I'm really not cold. He kissed my cheek and… I guess it was just a difference in temperature…" The redhead doesn't seem to be listening to the babble of her guest for the evening and steps closer to the woman. Blue eyes watch the shorter girl with confusion as a hand is raised and laid against her forehead before moving to both of her cheeks. "…uh…" Blue-green eyes narrow and the blonde watches as the other woman's bottom lip catches between her teeth.

"You are really cold, Elsa." The redhead took a step back and turned to Olaf with a smile. "Well I guess it's a good thing I made some hot soup, huh Olaf? It'll warm Miss Elsa right up!" Anna said as her smile grew into a grin to match the excited expression on her son's face. "Olaf, sweetheart, go wash your hands and meet us in the kitchen."

"Okay, Mama!" The little boy ran past his mother and out of the room. There was a dull thud that echoed in from the hallway before the sound of small feet pounding on hardwood continued. Anna let out a small chuckle before turning her eyes back to Elsa.

"Come on, you can help me set the table… Olaf's gonna be a while." The blonde nodded and moved from her spot to follow Anna out of the boy's bedroom and back out into the living area. To the left was the area Anna and Olaf had been wrestling in earlier, along with the sofa and the television; and to the right was the kitchen area with a four-person plain wooden table with four equally plain wooden chairs. It was a nice little set-up.

Anna walked around the table to fetch the dishes for the evening; the blonde merely stood beside the wooden "dining room" furniture, fidgeting as she waited for Anna to give her something to do. And with plates and bowls in hand, the redhead returned to the table and began to set out the dishes for three spots—Elsa smiled as she noticed the small plate and bowl for Olaf were designed with cartoon characters, though she wasn't sure how she knew they were called the Avengers when she didn't recognize any of the characters on the small plastic dishes. "Is there anything I can do to help, Anna?"

"Hmm?" The redhead looked up from her task and smiled at the taller woman. "I've got this, if you just want to sit while I get the food over here." Elsa nodded and took the spot to the right of what would be Olaf's spot and across from the other place set. She watched the redhead's back as she moved about the stove picking up a pot with one hand and a plate of sandwiches with the other. As she moved back to the table, Elsa heard her speak: "It's not much, but I always think grilled cheese sandwiches and hot tomato soup are always good on cold days like today." Blue eyes connected with blue-green, and the blonde smiled as Anna laid her burden on the table. "Alright… we're all set… but it looks like Olaf is still—"

"I'm done Mama!" Came the loud boisterous voice of the child in the apartment before soft thumps were heard. Little Olaf soon appeared in the living area with a grin on his face and toothpaste in his hair. "Oh! And the toof-paste munster attacked me! So I had to show him who's boss."

"I see that sweetheart." Anna stepped forward with a wet dish cloth in hand, which Elsa had not seen her go back to pick up, just how regular were Olaf's fights with the 'toof-paste munster'? "Come here, it looks like he gave you a little more trouble than you thought." The redhead chuckled and ran the dish cloth through little Olaf's hair and forehead to get the bright blue tooth paste off him before letting him seat himself at the table. Her right hand reached out and ruffled the child's hair as he settled down, before she picked up the pot of soup and began pouring the hot liquid into each of the three bowls. "Alright, pick a sandwich and dig in!"

"Wait Mama! You forgot somethin'!" The redhead paused with the grilled cheese sandwich almost to her mouth. With a raised eyebrow she lowered the sandwich back to her plate. "You forgot gwace, Mama!"

"Oh right! Well how about you do it? Since you remembered." The head of ginger curls bounced with his excited nod before he clasped his small hands together and bowed his head—watching both Anna and Elsa to make sure they did the same.

"Like this Elsa!" He laughed, unclasping and clasping his hands together to demonstrate; with a mildly confused expression, Elsa mirrored his actions and bowed her head as he did. When he closed his eyes tightly, the blonde followed suit and smiled when she heard his voice chirp out: "God is great, God is good, God we thank you for our food. By His hands we are fed, Give us Lord our daily bread. Amen!" With a small chuckle, Elsa opened her eyes again and looked to the other two and watched as they eagerly dug into the sustenance provided. Feeling out of her element, as she had for so much of the evening, she picked up a sandwich and took a bite. She was enjoyed the taste of melted cheese on slightly burnt bread when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Looking over, she found Olaf smiling. "Dip it in the soup, it'll taste so much better." He then proceeded to echo his statement and wound up getting the soup down his t-shirt for his trouble. But the look on his face attested to the deliciousness of the combination.

With uncertainty, Elsa tore off a piece of the grilled cheese sandwich and lowered it into the tomato soup; looking up, she noticed Anna watching her with humor filled irises while the redhead chewed, looking back to the tomato soup drenched piece of cheese and bread. "Go ahead, it's not gonna kill ya… promise." She heard Anna speak and with an intake of breath, Elsa placed the piece in her mouth and let it sit on her tongue. Both Olaf and Anna seemed to be on the edge of their seats as they observed their guest chew the soggy bread. When Elsa swallowed, they both leaned forward expecting to hear her judgment of the suggested combination. After a few seconds, Elsa repeated the process. Both Anna and Olaf looked at each other, before turning their eyes back to Elsa.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nuh-uh." Anna answered, shaking her head as she lifted the grilled cheese to her mouth, not moving her eyes from Elsa's bewildered expression. The blonde tilted her head to the side as she watched Anna watch her.

"Mama… you're doing it again." Olaf piped up as he continued to clumsily eat the sandwich and soup. Anna twitched awkwardly, and lowered her eyes to her food as her cheeks tinged a pink color. The three occupants of the apartment turned back to their food and sat in relative silence until all were finished—the sandwiches and soup mostly gone. Leaning back in his chair, Olaf rubbed his right hand over his stomach. "That was so good, Mama. I like it when you make soup and sandy-witches." Anna chuckled after he spoke and stood to grab the plates, patting her son's head before taking his dishes and utensils.

"Come on, knucklehead. Go clean up."

"Alright Mama." Little Olaf answered before tumbling from his chair and running down the makeshift hallway. It was mostly silent for a few moments as Anna moved the dishes back into the kitchen area.

"Can I help, Anna?" The blonde asked from the table.

"Yea sure. Why don't you grab that towel and you can dry the dishes?" Anna threw a moderately sized towel over her shoulder towards Elsa and wasn't surprised to have the taller woman move to stand next to her as she filled the sink with hot soapy water. When she was finished with the first plate, she grinned as she handed it to Elsa. "There ya go. One down… quite a bit to go." Minutes of silence passed between them as Anna washed the dirty dishes and Elsa dried. Anna had managed to finish washing as Elsa was drying the pot that had held the soup—picking up another dish towel, she picked up the skillet she'd used to cook the sandwiches and began wiping the water from the cooking implement.

"Miss Elsa! You forgot something in the bathroom!" Pausing with her wiping of the now clean pot, Elsa turned to face the child as he scurried into the kitchen area in a pair of Spider-Man boxers.

"Olaf! Where are your clothes?" Anna almost shrieked at the sight of her son.

"Not now, Mama. I gotta give Elsa what she left in the bathroom." He stated matter-of-factly, crossing his arms. Anna had to hide a snicker as she looked from her son to their guest.

"Well… go on then." Anna gestured, turning back to the dishes that still needed drying. She heard her son's feet smack against the hardwood of the floor as he approached his newfound friend.

"You fer-got this, Elsa!" With a smile, Olaf moved his hand in front of him, his fingers looking as if they were holding something. But to Elsa, nothing was there. Tilting her head, she looked between the clenching fingers and Olaf's eyes. "Come on, Elsa. It matches, so it's gots ta be yours." He moved his hand further forward, gesturing for Elsa to take the object from his hand—but she saw nothing in his hand.

"What is it, Olaf, sweetheart?" Elsa heard Anna say, turning her eyes to the redhead, she saw the mother watching her son curiously with a smile on her face.

"It's a feather! A black one, Mama! It matches the other ones Elsa has in her wings!"

-x-

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, this took a long while. Like I said, I'm trying to get out of my writer's block. Tell me what you think!

Thanks you for reading!

_Chezi Out_


End file.
